William Bludworth
William Bludworth is a mortican from the Final Destination series. He is the owner of Bludworth Funeral Homes, and has the most knowledge of Death and its forces and capacities. Biography Bludworth was born on October 31, 1954 in New York. He is mysterious, agitated and imminent, to the survivors when they evaded Death. He works as a mortican in Bludworth Funeral Homes. Final Destination After the death of Tod Waggner. Alex Browning and Clear Rivers went to see him at the morgue. There, they met William Bludworth, who told them that they had cheated Death by getting off the doomed Flight 180 aircraft, but now Death has a new design for all of them, and that by trying to cheat Death a second time will only infuriate it more. Before leaving, William says, "I'll see you soon." Final Destination 2 One year later, Clear visited Bludworth again, along with Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke, who survived the incident in Route 23. William, who cremates the body of the recently deceased Evan Lewis, then told them that the only sure-fire way to cheat Death is via new life. This lead them to believe that by Isabella Hudson having her baby, this could break the chain and give all of them a clean slate. Final Destination 5 After a complete absence from The Final Destination, Sam, Molly and friends first encountered Bludworth at the North Bay Bridge Memorial where he told them that Death doesn't like to be "cheated". The second time they met was at Candice's death. They met him again at the scene of Isaac's demise, where he told them of Death's design, and that they could kill another person who would take their place, and in turn scratch their name off Death's list. Peter seemed to be the most willing to kill another person in order to save himself. When Bludworth meets up with the survivors of the Bridge Collapse, he says "I've seen this before", meaning that people surviving an accident are meant to die sooner or later. Later on, these events are revealed to have taken place before the first Final Destination. Death of the Senses Due to a usual coroner being on vacation, Bludworth (going by just Bill) was transferred to a New York morgue, just in time for Death to begin targeting a new set of victims who were supposed to die at the hands of a would-be serial murderer killed in self-defense by latest visionary Jack Curtis. When Jack and his friend Officer Amy Tom stopped by the morgue to take a look at the corpses of first victim Chelsea Cox and the dead psychotic, Bludworth greeted them, and like he did for Alex, Clear, Kimberly, and Thomas, offered cryptic advice. Trivia *Although Bludworth didn't appear in Final Destination 3, he portrayed Devil's voice in the movie. His voice was heard on the Devil's Flight roller coaster, as well as the operator of the subway at the end of the film. *Some fans theorize that Bludworth is the personification of Death or a representative of it. Category:Males Category:African-Americans Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 2 characters Category:Final Destination characters Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:Final Destination: Death of the Senses Category:Death of the Senses characters Category:Medical Personnel Category:Still Alive Category:Death's Servants